1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a semiconductor device, and more particularly to a semiconductor package with bonding pads thereon using spaces above a conductor pattern.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional semiconductor package 90, as shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, has a substrate 91, a conductor pattern 92 consisting of a plurality of copper traces 93 in a specific layout on a side or both sides of the substrate 91 and a solder mask 94 on the substrate 91 and sheltering the conductor pattern 92. The solder mask 94 is removed at specific portions to exposing the predetermined sections of the traces 93 and to plate nickel and gold layers 95 on the exposed surfaces of the traces 93 such that bonding pads 96 are made on the package 90.
Please refer to FIG. 2, the layers 95 will be attached on top surfaces 931 and opposite lateral sides 932 of the exposed traces 93 of the conductor pattern 92. It is quite different to control the thickness of the layers 95 on the lateral sides of the trace 93 in plating such that the pitch of the pads 96 must be kept in a larger distance to prevent electromagnetic interference under a condition of larger thickness of the layers 95 on the lateral surfaces 932 shortening the interval of two pads 96 and to prevent two pads 96 short because of the layers 95 on the lateral surfaces 932 touching each other. Therefore, there will be fewer pads 96 can be arranged on the packages within a predetermined interval.
FIG. 3 and FIG. 4 show the package 90 attaches a die 97 thereon and electrically connects the die 97 with the conductor pattern 92 by wire bonding. Bonding wires 98 (usually are gold wires) bond their both ends to the die 97 and the bonding pads 96 of the package 90.
The pads 96 have to be arranged at a portion far away from the die 97 to get sufficient amounts of the pads 96 for connection therewith. Under such condition, the bonding wires 98 must be longer and the proportion of defective of bonding the wires 98 will be larger. More important, the size of the package 90 is limited to be smaller.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a semiconductor package, which can arrange more pads thereon in a predetermined interval compared with a conventional semiconductor package can.
According to the objective of the present invention, a semiconductor package of the present invention comprises a substrate with a conductor pattern thereon. The conductor pattern has a plurality of conductive traces in a specific layout. The conductor pattern has at least a conducting portion on which is provided with a conductor member. The conductor members locate at positions above the conducting portion of the conductor pattern with a bottom surface thereof electrically connecting a top surface of the conducting portion. A solder mask is provided on the substrate sheltering the conductor pattern but exposing at least a top surface of the conductor member. Whereby, the conductor can electrically connect an electric device, such as a die, via the conductor members.